


Golden Freddy's Mistake [Temporarily put on hold until more chapters are written.]

by Grumpy_Wannabe_Writer



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, but you gotta squint to see it - Freeform, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Wannabe_Writer/pseuds/Grumpy_Wannabe_Writer
Summary: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy befriend three children and Golden Freddy feels like they're taking the others attention away from him. In a fit of rage he lashes out and hurts them. When he realizes what he's done he feels guilty and regrets it everyday.OrMy weird take on a FNAF story cause the internet isn't giving me what I want. All characters belong to Scott Cawthon, but the idea is mine. FYI this is a Human x Animatronic type of story, don't like don't read.*This story is heavily inspired by End of Grace's Fix me and I will Fix You series as well as Mike Schmidt's New Hope by TheSufferingAuthoress. Like, a Lot. So there are going to be some similarities.*
Relationships: Animatronics/Night Guards (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 19





	1. Information

This is what the characters will look like:

Michelle

Credit: [Michelle The Security Guard: Five Nights At Freddy's (Facebook)](https://www.facebook.com/Checkthelights/photos/a.1461649457457123/1673098682978865/?type=3&theater)

  
  


Mike Schmidt(Jones) & Jeremy Fitzgerald

Credit: [Unknown (Pinterest)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/727542514775899498/)

Bonnie

Credit: [Unknown (Pinterest)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/18999629658239433/)

Toy Bonnie

Credit: [ghostfromforest (Tumblr)](https://ghostfromforest.tumblr.com/post/161809540946)

Toy Chica

Credit: [AdriKoneko-Mizuiro (Deviantart)](https://www.deviantart.com/adrikoneko-mizuiro/art/Toy-Chica-redesign-human-Fnaf-FanArt-701353635)

  
  


Chica

Credit: [ClockyJin08 (Deviantart)](https://www.deviantart.com/clockyjin08/art/FNAF-Human-Chica-let-s-eat-603132578)

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/clockyjin08/art/FNAF-Human-Chica-let-s-eat-603132578)   
  


Freddy

Credit: [AleineRoe (Deviantart)](https://www.deviantart.com/aleineroe/art/Five-Nights-At-Freddy-s-gijinkas-547304796)

Toy Freddy

Credit: [Pole-Bear (?)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/18999629658288917/)

  
  


Mangle

Credit: [chokopogo (Deviantart)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/334814553532247166/)

  
  


Foxy

Credit: [birdapocalypse (Tumblr)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/640144534517805199/)

Balloon Boy & Girl

Credit: [Akira-Chibi (Deviantart)](https://www.deviantart.com/akira-chibi/art/Balloon-Boy-And-Balloon-Girl-513046181)

Marionette

Credit: [Kamik91 (Deviantart)](https://www.deviantart.com/kamik91/art/The-puppet-513379373)

Golden Freddy

Credit: [Kamik91 (Deviantart)](https://www.deviantart.com/kamik91/art/its-me-516326449)

Vincent

Credit: [Unknown (Pinterest)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/725149977478344762/)

  
  


Also here are some key notes about my story:

  1. The animatronics will still look like their original designs, the human counter parts will come in later. Also none of them are haunted, doesn't vibe with me.
  2. Since there's technically two purple guys, Vincent and William Afton, both will be in my story as separate people
  3. The bite of '87 happens in '05 and there is more than one victim.
  4. Phone guy doesn't die. I simply do not vibe with that.
  5. Just in case it wasn't clear, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie are both boys.



Also please bear with me and my slow updates, its hard for me to stay motivated to write for long. That being said I don't expect this story to be long because I have a tendency to rush things, but I will try to space this out. 

And please feel free to leave comments and feedback, it motivates me to write more.

That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clarify something: If you've read this till the end and saw the picture of Vincent please know that yes, this is the Reborinca version of him, but please understand that I do not support the person behind it. I have only recently found out why they left the FNAF fandom and I am disgusted with their behavior. Just because I like their art does not mean I support the person behind it.


	2. Chapter 1: Backstory

**June, 2003**

"Come on Dad, hurry up! You too Mom!" Exclaimed a tan skinned seven year old boy tugging on his father's hand. 

He had curly brown hair, and wore a red t-shirt with black shorts and black and white shoes. He had big blue eyes that shined with childlike curiosity along with a wide grin that showed all of his teeth, minus one missing front tooth. 

The man just chuckled and allowed himself to be pulled. He wore a simple green t-shirt with jeans and black shoes. Next to him was a woman giggling and following the two of them, she was wearing a floral dress that reached just below her knees with white flats and a small brown purse. 

"Slow down before you hurt yourself Mike, it's not like the place is gonna go anywhere," The woman said. "You don't wanna make your Nana worry do you?" A satisfied smile spread across her face when he finally stopped pulling on his father. 

"Sorry Mom, I'm just really excited." Mike babbled.

It was Mike's first time going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The restaurant was widely known for its animatronics made with state of the art technology. They also had face recognition software so they'd recognize different customers who came in. And they were allowed to interact with the audience too! That just made it even better. 

"Yes, come on!" Mike said when they reached the front doors.

He opened the doors and walked inside. 

"Whoa." He said in awe. 

The main room had a black and white checkered floor, and tables with confetti table-cloths with party hats on top. There were banners and balloons on the walls, making it seem like a festival. 

Mike's attention had shifted towards the back area where a crowd of children were standing in front of a stage. On top of the stage were four animatronics singing a song about making new friends.

Mike saw that his parents had come in behind him and sat down at a nearby booth. He took that as a sign to do as he pleased. As a result he weaved his way through the crowd and made it to the front to get a better look at the animatronics. 

When he got to the front he saw another little boy to his right, who looked to be about four years old, with longer than average brown hair and green eyes who was staring at the animatronics in awe. He wore a blue t-shirt and jeans with white shoes and had a beanie on. 

To his left was a little girl with dark brown, almost black, hair that reached her shoulders and brown eyes. She appeared to be about six or so years old. She wore jean overalls with a white shirt with ducks on it and gray shoes. Mike's attention quickly went back to the stage.

The animatronic in front was a bear with brown fur who wore a black bow tie and top hat, making him look formal and he had bright, blue eyes. In his hand was a microphone he was using to sing. To his right was a golden bear with a blue bow tie and hat, he also had a microphone in his hand. 

Next to him was a purple furred rabbit with red eyes and long ears. He had on a red bow tie and was playing a red v-shaped guitar. He was a bit smaller than the bears but looked the same. 

Beside the rabbit was what looked like a chicken wearing a white bib that had sprinkles and said 'Let's Eat' in big bubble letters. She had magenta eyes and small feathers that stuck out on the top of her head. She also wasn't holding an instrument or singing. She was slimmer than the rest and the smallest of the group. 

Mike thought he had also seen a blue bunny walking around towards the hallway in the back, but they didn't come near the main room.

When the song was over the four of them bowed. Freddy spoke into his microphone. "Well, did you all enjoy the show?" He asked the kids with what looked like a smile. 

"YES!" They shouted, Mike being the loudest.

"That's great! Now it's time for someone very special to come out! Foxy, come on out!" Freddy exclaimed. 

The kids cheered in excitement. Suddenly a fox as big as both of the bears came on the stage. 

He had yellow eyes, one being covered by an eye patch and ruffled crimson red fur. He had a hook for a right hand/paw and wore brown pants that were jaggedly ripped at the ends. Over all he looked like a pirate.

"Ahoy mateys me name be Captain Foxy! I see ye've met me mateys, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, 'n Goldie! Are ye havin' a good time?" Foxy asked in his gruff voice, looking at the children with his one eye. 

"YES CAPTAIN FOXY!" They exclaimed. 

Mike got more excited and started bouncing on his heels with a giddy smile on his face.

"Now I be goin' t' tell ye all a tale, but first I needs three volunteers from th' audience t' help me out. Who should I pick?" Foxy said, putting his hook on his chin in a thinking pose.

That was all the children needed before they went wild and Mike could've sworn that he saw Foxy glance at him. 

"ME! PICK ME!" The kids shouted while Mike grabbed the edge of the stage, also hoping to be picked.

Foxy held up his hand as a motion for them to get quiet. 

"Ye three." He said gesturing to Mike and the little girl and boy on either side of him who let out squeals of happiness while the other children groaned in disappointment.

**Earlier**

It was an ordinary day for the animatronics. 

The main four performed on the stage with Foxy behind the curtain watching everything as usual when the glass door opened. A small, fair-skinned boy with sparkling blue eyes, walked in and started everything in amazement. They scanned him over and realized he wasn't in their database. 

'A newcomer then.' They thought. 

They took note on how he pushed his way through the crowd right up to the front with enthusiasm. 

When they finished their song Freddy called Foxy out as usual, but they noticed he had changed his routine. He wanted volunteers from the crowd. He normally would have just started telling one of his wild tales after introducing himself. This was something he had never done. 

The kids in question must have been special to Foxy in some way for him to change his routine out of the blue like that. They all felt some kind of connection to them when they saw them, except for Goldie.

Foxy didn't know why the small children made such an impact on him. Maybe it was how their eyes shined with childlike wonder, or the innocence that rolled off of them in waves. He just felt an urge to protect them no matter what, and he was sure the others felt the same way.

When he chose them he felt extreme happiness when they squealed in excitement. They quickly rushed onto the stage but the smaller boy, in his rush, tripped and nearly fell off the stage. Luckily Bonnie had caught him in his arms before he fell off the stage completely. The boy got comfortable in Bonnie's grasp and allowed him to keep holding him. Foxy noticed that Bonnie also seemed content with just cradling him.

He let out a small chuckle when he saw Freddy and Chica try to hide their envy at not getting to hold a child. As Foxy was about to continue Chica picked up the little girl and Freddy the little boy. What he didn't see was Goldie scowling at them all. 

"Wha''s yer names little lads and lass?" Foxy said pointing his hook at Mike first. He stepped closer so he could hear their responses. 

"Mike." "Michelle." "Jeremy." They replied. 

"Those are great names ye've got." Foxy complimented them with a smile. 

They each gave him a small smile back. 

"Now, how do ye three feel about helpin' me tell th' sprogs a tale?" Foxy asked.

The three of them smiled wider and nodded enthusiastically.

"That be great, now let's get started. I was sailin' across th' ocean durin' a heavy storm wit' me crew..." Foxy wove his yarn to the children in the audience while Mike, Jeremy, and Michelle contributed every once in a while.

When the story was over the children applauded and left to other parts of the pizzeria or to get food. In doing so, they left Jeremy, Michelle and Mike alone with the animatronics on the stage. 

"Wow, you guys are really good at making up stories!" Chica chirped happily. 

"Really?" Jeremy said quietly. 

"O' course, that was one o' me best tales." Foxy reassured him. 

Jeremy smiled so brightly they were sure it could rival the sun. 

"Are you sure your name is Jeremy? You don't exactly look like one." Goldie said standing off to the side. 

Jeremy's smile faltered a little. 

"My real name is Julia, but I like Jeremy better." He said quietly, hanging his head down.

This caused Michelle and Mike to frown. The animatronics all glared at Goldie who seemed unfazed by it.

"If that's wha' ye wants t' be called then yer name be Jeremy. 'tis as simple as that." Foxy said to Jeremy who perked up at that. 

The other animatronics agreed with him. Jeremy's smile came back full force at that point, as did Mike and Michelle's.

"Hey here's an idea, how would you guys like to be our new friends?" Bonnie asked hoping they would accept the offer. 

It wasn't until then did Chica, Freddy and Bonnie remember that they were holding the children and gently set them down. 

"That's a great idea lad, wha' do ye all say? I could use some trustworthy scallywags like yourselves." Foxy says in agreement.

Throughout this conversation Goldie remained silent. 

"You guys really wanna be our friends?" Michelle asked. 

"Of course, who wouldn't want to be friends with kids as nice as you?" Freddy said with a smile. 

"Yeah!" The three cheered in excitement. 

The others were all very happy except for Goldie, but nobody noticed it.

"Yay! We're gonna have so much fun together! I can teach you guys how to make pizza and so much more!" Chica chirped excitedly, flailing her arms/wings around before being stopped by Freddy.

"Yes, we get it Chica. Maybe we can settle down now for a game of hide and seek?" He asked, looking towards the three children. 

"Yeah!" They exclaimed. 

"Then let's go!" Freddy said as he started counting and the others left to hide.

Meanwhile Goldie went backstage, but no one else had noticed.

**December, 2005**

It had been nearly three years since Michelle, Mike, and Jeremy had befriended the animatronics. Mike was now ten, Michelle eight and Jeremy seven.

For the past few years they always came to the pizzeria at least twice a week, either with their parents, Jeremy's older adopted brother, Vincent, or Mike's grandma, or Nana as they called her. This time around they were accompanied by their parents. 

In the time that they had frequently been visiting it seemed that Golden Freddy had never quite warmed up to them. Why he hadn't was unknown to them. But they had made another friend, his name was Toy Bonnie, nicknamed Blu, and he was Bonnie's little brother.

He had broken down and needed to be repaired when the three of them had visited the first time so he couldn't be around the children yet. Now he joined the band on the stage whenever there were too many children and the adults weren't doing their job of keeping them in check.

Today seemed to be a slow day. There were only four families and about 10 kids or so. This meant that their friends were all occupied entertaining the children. That was when they noticed that Goldie was sitting by himself on the stage.

They all went up to him, hoping that this time around they would be able to befriend him. 

"Hey Goldie!" Michelle greeted cheerfully when she got close enough to him.

"Hello." He replied with a forced smile, not wanting the children near him. 

**'You should just get rid of them, they're always taking the others attention away from you, leaving you all alone!'** A voice hissed in Goldie's head.

Goldie felt his eyes flickering. 

"... And me and Michelle were allowed to skip a grade cause the teachers and principal said we're too smart, so now we're in Mike's class...". Jeremy babbled not noticing Goldie's change in behavior. 

**'See how annoying they are! They're nothing more than pests that need to be exterminated!'** Suddenly Goldie perked up, startling the children. 

"Hey, I have something I want to show you all." He said. 

"What is it?" Mike asked. 

"It's in one of the back rooms, follow me." He said standing up. 

The children eagerly followed behind him. He led them to the spare parts room and shut the door when they walked in. 

"What's the surprise?" Jeremy asks, walking around the room. 

Goldie's eyes turn black with small white dots in the middle.

"Goldie, what's wrong?" Mike questioned, walking up to him.

 **'DO IT NOW!'** The voice screamed. 

That was all Goldie needed to hear before he lunged forward and took a bite of Mike's head. Michelle and Jeremy screamed alerting their parents to their absence. Goldie took a step back and let go of Mike, taking a large chunk of his head with him. 

Michelle and Jeremy kept screaming. 

"SHUT UP!" Goldie yelled, his eyes still black. 

He stomped over to Michelle and backhanded her into a wall. A piece of Goldie's hand had slashed her forehead.

She lay limp on the floor in a growing pool of blood. Goldie saw Jeremy try to run towards the door and grabbed him by his arm and hit him in the face. A jagged piece of metal from his hand cutting him across his cheeks and nose. When he stopped moving Goldie took a bite out of his neck and dropped him. 

As soon as he dropped him the door burst open with the children's parents and the animatronics. Mrs. Schmidt quickly called for an ambulance, her voice nearly hysterical. Goldie's eyes slowly turned back to normal and he looked around the room. 

_'What have I done?'_ He thought staring at the three kids with horror filled eyes. 

His muzzle was now soaked red with blood.

In the corner of the room, out of view from everyone else, were a pair of glowing white eyes. He saw the children and very quickly, unbeknownst to the others, made sure they’d live by giving them a piece of himself.

After the ambulances took the children away, and they shut down the pizzeria, the other animatronics, minus Toy Bonnie, cornered Goldie. Their eyes were tinted black like Goldie's had been, and there was hatred written all over their features. 

"How dare ye hurt our mateys ye dirty rat?! They've ne'er done anythin' but be nice t' us! They didn' deserve that! Now they might be at Davy Jones Locker 'cause o' ye!" Foxy growled at the golden bear, shoving him harshly with his hook.

"How could you?!" Chica wailed oily tears streaming down her face. 

Using her wing/arm to wipe them away she ran towards the backstage. Bonnie didn't say anything, just shot a hateful glare at Goldie and left to comfort Chica.

Freddy hadn't said anything, just stared at Goldie with hurt and disappointment in his eyes. He left him alone with the pirate fox to go comfort the others. 

"I hope ye feel guilty 'n that th' staff scraps ye!" Foxy hissed over his shoulder before following Freddy, leaving Goldie alone with his thoughts.

_'What have I done?'_


	3. Chapter 2: Jeremy Fitzgerald

**August, 2007**

**Jeremy Fitzgerald**

Jeremy slowly peeled his eyes open to a blinding white light that burned his eyes. He tried to turn his head but felt something wrapped around his neck. He put a hand around his neck to feel bandages. He put his hands down and slowly turned his head to see his dad and his brother. 

His brother had relief written all over his features and gave Jeremy his signature wide ditzy smile. His dad on the other hand, was staring at him with an intense glare. It looked like anger, disgust, and was that... hatred? 

His gaze was so intense that it made Jeremy squirm uncomfortably and he had to look away. He quickly noticed that his mother was nowhere to be seen. 

'Where am I?' He thought to himself. 

He turned back towards his father and brother. 

"Where am I?" He rasped out, his voice cracking slightly from the lack of use.

"The hospital." Mr. Fitzgerald nearly growled out. 

"You've been unconscious for a while." Vincent said. 

Jeremy was about to ask another question but took notice of his father and brother's appearance.

His dad's eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying. His hair was messy and he had a lot of stubble on his chin, more than Jeremy remembered seeing before. He had on a stained gray shirt and sweatpants, giving him the look of a deranged man. 

Vincent on the other hand wore a simple purple t-shirt with dark blue jeans. But he also had very purple hair. 

Despite the confusing situation he managed to crack a smile, his previous thoughts disappearing. Vincent seemed to be able to read his mind and answered his unasked question. 

"Remember how I like to play around with chemicals?" He asked. 

Jeremy tried to speak but his voice gave out so he just nodded. Vincent then gave him a cup of water and moved his bed into a sitting position.

"Thanks." Jeremy said, taking a couple of sips. 

Vincent waited until he was done to continue his tale. 

"Well one day I decided to fool around with my things but this bottle broke and spilled this funky looking liquid all over my head. I went back over my notes to see what it was and it turned out to be the ingredients for permanent hair-dye, so now I am the world's first ever natural purplette," Vincent said with his too wide grin. "And everyone at school seems to love it." 

Soon an older looking doctor with brown, turning gray hair, and blue eyes came into the room carrying a clipboard. 

"Oh, good you're awake. If the two of you wouldn't mind I'd like to speak to Julia alone." He said looking down at the clipboard. 

"Jeremy." Vincent spoke up. 

"Huh?" The doctor said looking at him. 

"His name is Jeremy." Vincent repeated. 

Jeremy gave his brother a wide grin. 

"Oh, excuse me then. May I speak to Jeremy alone?" The doctor asked. 

Jeremy's brother and dad got up and left the room, Vincent giving him a worried glance as he left. 

"Hello, I am Doctor Walker Spellman. I have been caring for you for these past two years." He said bluntly. 

"Years?!" Jeremy blurted out. 

He knew that some time had to have passed but he didn't expect it to have been so long. 

"Yes, do you happen to remember the events that led up to this?" Dr. Spellman asked. 

Jeremy tried to think back causing his neck to throb painfully. He had fuzzy memories of his animatronic friends and a boy and a girl. 

'Michelle and Mike.' He thought. 

But he couldn't remember the accident itself. 

"No." He said, hanging his head in shame.

"Well, it appears you had some serious damage to your face and neck, most of which required stitches, along with some head trauma. We've removed the ones from your face but the ones in your neck will have to stay in a little longer," He explained. "Here let me remove your bandages." Dr. Spellman gently undid his bandages, being mindful of his stitches, and threw them away.

"Umm, can I see what I look like?" The boy asked shyly, messing with his hospital gown. 

He had to know what he looked like, no matter how disturbing the injury looked he had to know that this was real. 

Dr. Spellman hesitated before grabbing a handheld mirror from the bathroom and giving it to the now nine year old. 

He handed it over to the boy. Jeremy gasped and nearly dropped the mirror. Looking back at him was a strange boy with a thin pale face and bags underneath his eyes, with a scar running across his cheeks and nose. What really distraught him were the large ugly reddish-brown scars and stitches running across his neck.

"The scar in your face should heal and will most likely go away after a few years, but the stitches in your neck will leave permanent scars." Dr. Spellman said. 

Jeremy slowly reached up to touch the stitches and flinched.

Jeremy felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he tried to hold them back. 

"There is one other thing I need to tell you," The doctor spoke up. Jeremy set the mirror down and looked up at him and waited for him to keep talking. "Your mother passed away in a car accident a few months ago. I'm sorry." 

"W-what?" Jeremy said just above a whisper as he let the tears fall from his eyes. 

He felt as though his whole world was crashing down around him. He felt his chest tighten and more tears rolled down his cheeks. Soon he was hyperventilating and grabbing the bed sheets in one hand and his chest in the other.

He could hear the doctor telling him to calm down but drowned him out. Soon he felt a pair of arms around him, his face being put into the crook of someone's neck. 

"Shh, it's okay Jer-Jer. You're okay," A voice said, slowly rubbing his back. "Breath, just breath. It's okay." The voice soothed. 

Soon Jeremy felt the tears stop and he started to breath normally. He lifted his head up to see his brother and that wide grin he always had.

"Now I understand that this is a lot for you right now, but given the circumstances I don't think you two should go back with your father. He seems a bit unstable due to his loss." Dr. Spellman said with concern, not wanting either boy to be with a potentially dangerous man. 

"No! Our dad loves us very much!" Jeremy shouted. 

Vincent hushed him and turned to the doctor. "He's the only family we have, we gotta go with him." He said, both boys forgetting their father's earlier expression.

Oh how wrong they were.


	4. Chapter 3: Michelle Garland

**August, 2007**

**Michelle Garland**

Michelle could hear a faint beeping and hushed voices whispering around her. She tried to open her eyes but a blinding white light made her squeeze them shut. 

Michelle slowly opened her eyes again and looked around the room. 

"Michelle?" She heard a woman say. 

She looked over and saw her parents sitting in plastics chairs next to the big bed she was in. Both of her parents looked different from the last time she had seen them.

Her mother's hair had grown from a bob that reached just below her ears to almost reaching her shoulders. Her eyes looked red and puffy as if she had been crying and she had bags under her eyes. She wore a simple green blouse and jeans and looked like her usual self. 

Her father's hair looked like it had been tousled which was unlike him. He also had a lot of stubble on his chin, almost enough to be considered a small beard. And he looked as if he had been crying too. Her father was wearing a wrinkled button down shirt and wrinkled khakis. 

"Mom?" Michelle said hoarsely, her voice cracking from not using it. 

Her mother let out a sigh of relief and stood by her bed. Her father left to get a doctor. 

"Where am I?" Michelle whispered. 

Her mother quickly got her a cup of water while moving the bed into a sitting position. 

"You're in the hospital sweetheart." Mrs. Garland said, pushing her hair away from her forehead as she slowly took a few sips.

Michelle could feel something squeezing her head. She reached up and felt bandages. 

_'What happened?'_ She thought. 

Mr. Garland returned shortly with a female doctor. She quickly checked her over before turning to the parents.

"I'm sorry but I need to speak to Michelle alone." The doctor said. 

"My daughter just woke up and you want me to leave her?" Mrs. Garland said, grabbing both of Michelle's hands, looking from the doctor back to her child. 

"I know you don't want to leave her, I wouldn't want to do the same to my own child, but I need to speak to her alone." The doctor said looking between the mother and father.

Mr and Mrs. Garland reluctantly left the room, the doctor shut the door after them. 

"Hello Michelle, my name is Dr. Jazmine Hazelett. I have been watching over you for the past two years." She said, turning to look at the girl. 

"Two years?!" Michelle yelled out. She couldn't believe that much time had passed. 

"Yes, do you remember what happened to you?" Dr. Hazelett asked, choosing to ignore her outburst. 

She moved to stand next to her. Michelle tried to think back to what happened, which caused her head to throb painfully. She could remember her animatronic friends and two boys as well. 

_'Jeremy and Mike.'_ She thought. 

"No." She said sadly hanging her head. 

"That's okay. You had serious head trauma and had to get stitches in your forehead. We've taken some of them out but the rest of your injuries haven't healed properly so they'll need to stay in a little longer. I can take your bandages off if you want?" Dr. Hazelett said softly. 

Michelle couldn't say anything so she just nodded her head. 

The doctor reached over and gently unwrapped her bandages. When she was done she threw them away. Michelle reached up and felt the stitches and flinched away from her touch.

"Can I see what I look like?" Michelle whispered. 

"I don't think-" Dr. Hazelett started. 

"Please." Michelle pleaded. 

She needed to prove to herself that this was real and not some sick joke. 

The doctor hesitantly grabbed a handheld mirror from the bedside table. She handed it to the now ten year old. 

Michelle gasped looking in the mirror. Looking back at her was a strange little girl with a thin pale face and bags under her eyes. What really caught her attention was the big red stitches running across her forehead and parts of her hair that had been shaved off. 

"The scars in your forehead will most likely fade away after a couple of years, but the ones in your head will leave permanent scars." Dr. Hazelett said. 

Michelle felt tears streaming down her face. 

"I'm going to let your parents back in now." The doctor said opening the door.

Her mother was quickly at her side and tried to wipe away her tears. Her father stood on the other side of the room and quietly talked with the doctor. 

"What did you talk to her about?" Her father said in a hushed whisper. 

"I simply asked her what she remembered about the accident, but she couldn't give me any details." Dr. Hazelett replied. 

Her father nodded and went to stand on the other side of Michelle's bed. 

"When can she come home?" Mrs. Garland asked, looking back at the doctor. 

"We'll need to run a few tests and make sure she's healthy, so she may need to stay for another week or so." Dr. Hazelett said. Mrs. Garland turned back to Michelle. 

"Oh, I'm never letting you out of my sight again." She said kissing her on top of her head, being mindful of the stitches.

Michelle never replied, she just sat there staring at nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, but I hope you all like it.


	5. Chapter 4: Mike Schmidt

**August, 2007**

**Mike Schmidt**

Mike groggily tried to sit up but found it hard to do. 

_'Ugh, my head hurts.'_ He thought. He laid back down and tried to make his oncoming headache stop.

He tried to slowly open his eyes and saw bright lights above him, and blinding sunlight coming through windows to his left.

He quickly shut his eyes again and slowly brought a hand up to rub at his eyes. His hand went father up his head and he felt something soft wrapping around him. 

_‘What’s going on?’_ He thought.

He sat up and slowly surveyed his surroundings. He blinked until his eyes were completely focused and recognized that he was in a hospital room. He wondered why he was alone and looked towards a door where he could hear muffled voices.

He couldn’t make out what they were saying or who they were but soon the door opened to reveal both of his parents and a person in a white coat.

 _‘A doctor.’_ Mike thought.

The three adults looked over to him and once his parents saw that he was awake they both rushed to his side. They both looked slightly different from before. His mom's hair had grown from just past her ears to the middle of her back, and her eyes looked red and puffy as if she had been crying. She wore a green shirt and brown khakis. His father had grown a bit of a beard and his hair looked messy, which was weird since he was always so careful to keep it neat. He wore a black button up shirt and jeans.

The doctor stood on the other side of him and quickly checked him over. When the doctor was done he asked if he could speak to Mike alone to which his parents reluctantly agreed.

Once they were out of the room he pulled a chair next to his bed and introduced himself as Dr. Carter Borris. He then proceeds to ask him simple questions like what his name was and if he could recognize certain things.

“How long have I been here?” Mike questions.

Dr. Borris seemed to hesitate before answering, “I’ve been watching over you for the last two years.”

Mike’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe what the man was saying.

 _‘I figured I’d been out for a while but not that long. What happened to my friends?’_ He thought.

“Umm, what about the others? Michelle and Jeremy?” He asked.

“I don’t know about them, but I can ask the doctors looking over them.” Dr. Borris said. “Here comes the hard part, do you remember how you got here?”

Mike tried to think back but his head throbbed painfully. He remembered going to Freddy’s like always and then nothing. He sadly shook his head no.

Dr. Borris sighed, as if he didn’t want to tell him what happened, “Well you’ve had serious head trauma that required stitches, we’ve taken most of them out but the rest have to stay in because they haven’t healed properly.” He explains.

Mike nodded and moved to feel the bandages on his head again. The doctor asked if he wanted them removed and Mike said yes. When he was done Dr. Borris went into the adjacent bathroom and came back with a handheld mirror. He gave Mike a moment to collect himself before handing the mirror to the now eleven year old.

Mike froze as he looked at his reflection. Looking back at him was a pale, skinny boy with bags under his eyes. What caught his attention the most was the ugly reddish-brown scars and stitches marring his bald head. He set the mirror down in his lap and stared down at his hands.

He concluded that the rest of him seemed to be fine, save for a handful of cuts, but otherwise his only injury was his head. He faintly heard the doctor ask if he wanted to let his parents back in, to which he nodded.

His parents rushed to his side and gently hugged him, mindful of his head. The doctor told them the potential side effects of his head injury and Mike halfway listened. He heard something about anger issues and a short attention span but didn’t catch the rest. When the doctor left Mike’s mom, Julia, gently touched his face and turned his head to look at her.

“How do you feel, Mike?” She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders in response and she stroked the side of his face. Julia muttered something about him coming home soon but Mike was back in his thoughts again.

 _‘Why can’t I remember? Will I look like this forever? Did Michelle and Jeremy survive?’_ He thought. His head started pounding again and he winced. His mom quickly handed him a glass of water and he slowly sipped it. The family sat there in silence as Mike got used to his surroundings.


	6. Chapter 5: Moving On Part 1

**September, 2007**

After 2 more weeks in the hospital Jeremy, Michelle, and Mike were discharged and clear to go to school. They’re parents reluctantly let them go. Mike and Michelle’s parents were trying to be supportive and help their children while Jeremy’s father blamed him for everything.

He was blamed for being dumb enough to get hurt in the first place, and he was blamed for his mother’s death. Saying that had he not been injured she wouldn’t have gotten into an accident going to visit him at the hospital. He started taking his anger out at him either verbally or physically. Vincent protected him as much as he could but couldn’t be there all the time due to their father forcing him to get a job and start contributing to the house.

He had told his friends who told him he was welcome at either of their houses if things got to be too much and he just needed to escape. 

School wasn’t too bad, the only downside was the pitying looks they got from their teachers because of their ‘condition’. They despised it. At least they were allowed to wear hats and scarves to cover their scars. The other kids resented them because of their special treatment which included light work loads, due to their short attention spans and inability to focus for long periods of time. 

What made it worse was the fact that all of the kids believed they were demented psychopaths who would lose it if they didn’t get their way. But they could handle it for now, after all it was just teasing. No one had tried to put their hands on any of them and for that they were thankful.

**November, 2007**

Mike, Jeremy, and Michelle were sitting outside under the shade of a tree peacefully enjoying their lunch. Mike had told his friends that earlier that day he’d had a math test that he was sure he passed, even though he had a hard time concentrating on it, thanking god the accident hadn’t messed up his IQ. 

“Well that’s good, we wouldn't want you repeating the grade.” Michelle said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Jeremy was too busy eating his own food to reply but nodded his head. Mike gave them a small smile and they continued to eat in peace until three older boys came up to them. The leader had greasy black hair and an acne infested face.

“Hey freaks, don’t you know it’s against the rules to wear hats and scarves.” He sneered, making a grab for Jeremy’s scarf. 

Jeremy dodged his hand but dropped his sandwich in the process. He snarled and squeezed his eyes shut while grinding his teeth. That was all the food he was going to get until his father went to bed late at night and he knew it.

While Jeremy had his eyes closed the other two boys had gone over to Michelle and Mike. One of them had poured milk all over Mike’s head and the other was fighting to try and take Michelle’s beanie off.

“Ha ha, are the babies gonna cry over spilled milk?” The boy said, laughing obnoxiously. The other two had moved to stand behind Mike and Michelle and were laughing as well, none of them had noticed the change in their eyes. 

Before the accident none of them had been the type to get worked up over small things or lose their temper easily, but post-bite was an entirely different story. They had gained an impulsiveness they’d never had before and got pissed off very, very easily.

When the boys had calmed down they nearly pissed themselves when the three on the ground were red in the face and had black eyes with white pinprick pupils. Which was downright terrifying. And they weren’t expecting these short, skinny kids to punch them with the power of a freight train behind it.

By the end of the day everyone knew about their temper and stayed out of their way, very few people daring to come close to them.

At least no one bothered them about their clothes anymore.

**July, 2010**

Three years after the bite and the three friends have slowly been getting better. Jeremy, now eleven almost twelve, was still being abused but his brother had saved up some money and bought him a phone so they could talk and so he could message his friends if he ever needed help. Vincent, now seventeen, apologized for not being able to help him get a binder but promised he’d save up to buy him one.

Mike, fourteen, and Michelle, thirteen, had been given their own phones as well to keep in contact with their parents should something go wrong again. 

Mike had revealed that he was a hermaphrodite to his friends and they were supportive of him. Michelle had joked and told him not to get pregnant too young, to which Mike’s face became the color of an apple in embarrassment and Jeremy was in tears from laughter.

Things had been going well in school, most of the kids had gotten over their fear of the three and they had a few more friends. Though there was the occasional bully every once in a while, they were quickly taken care of. 

**Michelle Garland**

Michelle was walking home with Mike and Jeremy, her house was first. The three of them had spent the day together at the park. Soon they made it to her house and the two boys waited until she was safely inside before continuing their walk.

Michelle opened the door and walked inside to see stacked boxes by the front door. She raised an eyebrow and walked further into her house to find her parents packing away dishes in the kitchen. 

“Mom, Dad? What’s going on?” She asked.

Her parents, Hank and Sarah, both turned to look at her. They shared a look before her mom walked over to her. She put a hand on her shoulder and crouched slightly to look her in the eye.

“We’re moving at the end of the month, we wanted to at least let you be here for Jeremy’s birthday.” Sarah said.

Michelle’s eyes widened, “What? Why are we moving? What’s wrong with being here?” She questioned.

“Your father got a promotion and we’re going to Pleasanton, New Mexico. And we thought you’d like a change of scenery and would want to get away from that horrid place.” Sarah explains.

“Why would I want to leave? I like it here.” Michelle argued.

“Honey, this is for the best,” Hank piped up, walking over to his wife and daughter. “We’ve got till the end of July so you can say goodbye to your friends and besides you can still text and call them.”

Michelle didn’t say anything and ran up to her room. Her parents let her be for now.

**Jeremy Fitzgerald**

Mike and Jeremy walked in a comfortable silence to his house. Jeremy had started to slow down the closer they got, dreading the moment he walked through the door. Mike had seen his apprehension but didn’t say anything and slowed down with him. They stood in front of the walkway to his door and Jeremy reluctantly started to walk to the door.

Mike stood on the sidewalk until Jeremy had closed the door behind him and then walked away. Jeremy stood in the walkway for a moment, listening out for his father. When he didn’t hear anything he quickly rushed to his room and shut the door.

He let out a sigh, thankful for the peace and quiet that he knew would be ruined once his father came home. He took this opportunity to start on his summer homework. While doing this he hears the front door open but doesn’t hear stomping or yelling so he assumes it's his brother, Vincent.

He hears his door open and shut quickly and turns around to see Vincent come in with bags and dumps them on Jeremy’s bed. 

“What are you doing?” Jeremy asks, setting his papers aside.

“We’re leaving.” Vincent replies.

“What do you mean? Where are we going?” Jeremy questions.

“You and I are gonna leave and get away from Dad. We leave the day after your birthday,” Vincent explains. “I’ve found a place out in Modesto, California.”

“Is this why you’ve been picking up extra shifts? So we can leave him?” Jeremy asks.

“That, and so I can finally help you transition. Our dad would never let you go through with it. Pack all of your clothes and anything else important you wanna take, hide the bags in your closet until it’s time to go.” Vincent instructs.

“Well what about school?” Jeremy asks.

“I’m working on getting guardianship over you so I can have access to your medical records so I can enroll you in a good school.” Vincent explains.

Jeremy nodded then got up and hugged his brother. Vincent returned it and they stood there for a moment before they let go.

“But how are we gonna get there?” Jeremy asked.

“I know it’s bad but we’re gonna steal Dad’s car. As soon as we get close enough to Modesto we’re gonna ditch it.” He explained.

Jeremy nodded and went to grab two of the bags. Together the brothers packed most of his clothes and hid them in the farthest corner of his closet. Vincent then helped Jeremy with the rest of his homework until their father came home and demanded that they make him dinner.

**Mike Schmidt(Jones)**

After dropping off both of his friends Mike walked home by himself. As he rounded the corner towards his house he saw a moving truck in his driveway. He raised an eyebrow and then saw his parents each carrying a box outside. He walked up to them.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Mike asks.

His mom turns to look at him and quickly sets her box down and walks over to him.

“Please don’t be mad but, we have to move.” His mom, Amanda, calmly spoke.

“What? Why? What’s wrong with where we are?” Mike questions.

“Our family business just opened up a new law firm in Meadows, Idaho. We have to live there if we wanna keep our business.” His father, Jim, added.

“I don’t wanna leave. What about my friends? What about school?” Mike asked. 

“You can still text and call your friends. And we’ll handle the school stuff. We’ve got three weeks before we have to go, you’ll have plenty of time to get Jeremy a birthday present by then. There’s nothing to worry about dear.” Amanda said. She reached out to touch his face but he backed away from her. 

His father sets his box down and tries to walk over to him but Mike leaves and swiftly runs up to his room. His parents decided to let him be and continued packing.

**At the Pizzeria**

After the bite Golden Freddy had been decommissioned and officially retired. His new job is to guard the back area of the pizzeria and make sure children don’t wander off too far, which was ironic given the circumstances.

The others had slowly come to forgive him, though they couldn’t ignore the pain at not seeing their favorite children anymore. They tried to move on and continued doing what they loved most, making children happy. 

Golden Freddy was still coming to terms with what he had done and hadn’t fully forgiven himself. He promised there would never be a repeat of what happened back at Fredbear’s and look at what he’d gone and done. He didn’t think he’d ever forgive himself for it but tried to forget about it, locking the memory away deep in his software.

The pizzeria had shut down for a considerable amount of time after the incident but reopened and people slowly started to forget the event five years prior, though there were a few that thought the place should have closed down for good.

The restaurant had closed for the day and Golden Freddy went back to his room in the very back of the pizzeria, right next to the back door, followed by Freddy. He removed the boards covering the door and opened it to see his bed in the far left corner, and a desk on the other side of the room. Freddy followed him inside the room and shut the door behind them. 

They shared a quick kiss and Golden Freddy laid down in bed, shutting down for the night. Freddy went back outside to the hallway and put the boards back up and made his way back to the stage with Bonnie, Chica, and Toy Bonnie and powered himself down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know when Vincent said he was trying to get guardianship over Jeremy isn't how that works, but for the purpose of the story you can do that without parental permission beforehand.


	7. Chapter 6: Moving On Part 2

**July, 14th 2010**

Jeremy woke up to silence. He laid there for a moment, listening out for movement. When he deemed it safe he quietly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He didn’t see his father passed out on the couch so he figured he’d have enough time to make him and Vincent breakfast before he woke up.

He made bacon, eggs, and Vincent’s favorite, toast. He put the plates on a tray and quietly brought them to his brother’s room, along with two glasses of orange juice, and quietly shut the door behind him. His brother shifted in bed and sat up. When he saw Jeremy he gave him his ditzy grin and moved to sit on the edge of his bed. Jeremy brought him his plate and drink and sat next to him.

“Thanks, Jer-Jer. What’s the occasion?” Vincent asked, taking a bite of his toast.

“No reason, just thought I’d show my appreciation for you. You know, for considering to take me with you and not leave me behind.” Jeremy said with a shrug.

Vincent gave him a side hug, “Of course, I’d never leave you behind with that monster. It’s just a few more days and then we can leave.”

Vincent let go and they both quickly finished their food. The oldest of the two dared to go to their father’s room and see if he was awake. When he came back he assured Jeremy that he wouldn’t be awake for quite a while so he was safe to roam the house. 

Around noon Jeremy was getting dressed and had been texting his friends on and off when Michelle and Mike had told him that they were moving soon after his birthday. He contemplated if he should tell them about Vincent’s plan, finished getting ready and went to ask. He found his brother sitting outside on the porch.

“Hey Vincent?” He called out.

“Yeah Jeremy?” Vincent replied, turning around to look at him.

“My friends told me that they’re moving after my birthday and I was wondering if it would be okay if I told them about us leaving too?” Jeremy asks.

“I don’t see why not. Go for it, I’ll be right back.” Vincent said standing up. 

“Where are you going?” He asked, watching his brother walk back inside.

“I’m gonna go take inventory of the kitchen and see what we can take with us. And I’m packing you a bag of food so you can go play with your friends.” Vincent explained. 

Jeremy nodded and quickly told his friends about his plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mike:** Jeremy?

**Mike:** youre too quiet, are you okay?

**Michelle:** yea is something wrong? 

**Jeremy:** hey sorry bout that, was talking to Vincent

**Michelle:** oh, i thought you were upset about us leaving and werent gonna talk to us

**Mike:** yea me too 

**Jeremy:** kinda, but Vincent and I are moving too

**Mike:** is it cause of your dad’s job?

**Michelle:** but why would Vincent come with you? Isn’t he almost 18?

**Jeremy:** he’ll be 18 by October, and it’s just me and him leaving

**Jeremy:** Vincent’s getting everything together so he and i can go live out in California without my dad

**Michelle:** so youre running away?

**Mike:** thats great, at least he wont be able to put his hands on you anymore

**Jeremy:** the only flaw in the plan is that we’re gonna have to steal my dads car to get there, but Vincent said once we get close we’re gonna ditch the car

**Michelle:** but what about your dad? won’t he come after you?

**Jeremy:** if he cared about either of us he hasn’t exactly made it clear so i don’t think he’d care, but he’s definitely gonna notice the missing car

**Jeremy:** but enough of that did you guys wanna meet up still? Vincent’s packing me a bag of food 

**Michelle:** sure, im down

**Mike:** meet at our usual spot?

**Jeremy:** see you there

**Michelle:** omw

**Mike:** later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeremy pocketed his phone and went back inside to see Vincent zipping up a small backpack. His brother looked over to him and gave him a small smile. Jeremy came over and took the bag from him.

“I’ve gotta go to my first job in a little while. Wait for me outside of work okay? The bar is having a half off night and you know dad’s gonna have a field day with that.” Vincent instructs.

“Okay, I’ll be with Mike and Michelle for most of the day so don’t worry about me.” Jeremy said.

“Kinda hard not to Jer.” Vincent joked.

Jeremy chuckled and quickly went outside and down the street towards the meetup spot. He arrived less than 10 minutes later to see his friends already waiting for him. They waved over to him and he jogged to catch up with them. 

“So what do we wanna do today?” Michelle asked.

“This is probably the most freedom we’re gonna get in quite a while so why don’t we head over to Freddy’s? It’s the last time we’ll see the gang for a while.” Mike suggests.

“Yeah, it’d be nice to see them again. Maybe Chica can give you recipes for when you and Vincent leave, Jeremy.” Michelle added.

“Sure, I don’t see why not. I’m gonna have to wait for my brother to get off tonight anyways.” Jeremy agrees.

They take a shortcut and quickly find themselves in front of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. Their scars throbbed slightly but they were used to it happening when they were near a familiar place. They stood outside for a moment before walking inside. There were kids running around and playing as usual.

The gang was split up. Freddy was helping a little boy win tokens in the arcade. Bonnie was playing with a few kids along with Blu. Foxy’s curtain was closed so they assumed he was resting for now. They couldn’t see Chica and guessed that she was probably in the kitchen.

They felt out of place amongst so many little children but no one paid them any mind as they went and sat down at a booth. Jeremy and Mike sat together and Michelle was across from them. As they looked at their longtime friends they couldn’t help but feel as though someone was missing. Who it was they didn’t know.

“So what now? They all look really busy so I don’t think we can just go up to them.” Jeremy questions.

Before the others could answer Bonnie had come up to their table.

“Hey there, aren’t you guys a bit too old for this place?” He asked, looking down at them.

“And here I thought you’d remember us Bonnie.” Michelle said, smiling up at him. 

Bonnie looked confused and looked between the three of them. One by one they reintroduced themselves and watched as Bonnie finally put the pieces together. They got up and hugged him and he brought the others over to them. They hugged and talked about how much they had missed each other and what had gone on during their five years apart before the rest had to go back to work.

Chica had brought them a pizza during the lunch time rush and afterwards when the last family left just before closing they all sat on the stage and talked. Foxy came out of his cove as well.

“We honestly didn’t think you guys would ever come back.” Chica said hugging them tightly once again.

“Well our parents have been really paranoid about us coming back but we’ve got a bit of freedom for the next few days so we thought we’d come see you again.” Mike explains.

“What do you mean? Are you leaving for good?” Blu asked, his ears drooping slightly.

“Our families are moving because of our dads jobs, and Jeremy and his older brother are running away.” Michelle explained

“'n wha' on Earth would make ye reckon that runnin' away be a good idea lad?” Foxy asked, lifting his eyepatch to look at said boy.

“My dad is a really bad person and I need to get away from him.” Jeremy said.

The animatronics looked between each other trying to figure out what he meant. The last time they had seen his father he was near tears as they put him into the ambulance. Bonnie spoke up.

“Jeremy, has he ever put his hands on you?” Bonnie asked softly.

Freddy was ready to scold him for ever asking such a question but stopped when he saw Jeremy nod his head slightly.

“After the accident my mom got into a car wreck coming to see me. She didn’t make it and now my dad says that it’s all my fault for getting hurt in the first place.” He said in a quiet voice.

Michelle rubbed his arm to try and comfort him. The animatronics felt their oil boil at the thought of someone hurting poor Jeremy. They all sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do, until Jeremy spoke up.

“But on the bright side, my brother and I will finally be free from him. And maybe Chica could give me a few recipes before I go?” He asked, looking at said animatronic.

“Of course, I’d be more than happy to teach you. I have more recipes than I know what to do with so you’ll have plenty before you leave.” Chica said, clapping for joy.

“When do you guys leave?” Blu asks.

“July thirtieth, the day after my birthday.” Jeremy answers.

“Come down on your birthday and we’ll get you a cake.”. Chica said excitedly.

“I’d love to but I don’t think I could afford it.” Jeremy said sadly.

“That’s quite alright, it’s just one cake. It wouldn’t hurt anybody.” Freddy said.

“Are you sure?” Jeremy asked.

“I’m sure.” Freddy replied with a smile.

Now that the tense atmosphere had cleared the group continued to talk before the teens had to leave so they could close the pizzeria. Michelle and Mike walked Jeremy to his brother's job and stayed with him until Vincent clocked out. He thanked them for watching out for his brother and together they each walked home, dropping Mike and Michelle off on the way.

Vincent and Jeremy walked back to their house and made small talk along the way.

“Hey, you do know how to drive right?” Jeremy asked. “I’d rather the whole stealing the car thing not backfire on us.”

“Yes I know how to drive, and I’ve got my license if we ever get pulled over.” Vincent laughed.

“Good, I’d rather not be in a crash anytime soon.” Jeremy joked.

“Alright, the bar closes in less than an hour so we’re gonna get some food from the kitchen and lock ourselves in my room in case he comes home in a mood, okay?” Vincent said.

Jeremy nodded and they sped up the pace a bit. They made it home within fifteen minutes and grabbed enough food to hold them over till morning before locking themselves in Vincent’s room. As he predicted their father, Alexander, came home piss drunk and extremely angry. He burst into Jeremy’s room and when he didn’t see him in bed stormed over to Vincent’s. Upon trying to open the door he found it was locked and started pounding on the door.

“Open the fucking door!” He yelled. “I’m gonna kick both of your asses if you don’t open this goddamn door right fucking now!”

Inside the room Jeremy buried his face in his brother’s side and Vincent was covering his ears to keep him from hearing their father’s curses. After ten minutes or so he got tired of trying to go after them and went and crashed in his bedroom. Vincent slowly uncovered Jeremy’s ears and they both relaxed slightly, hoping he’d forget about the previous night by morning.

Vincent let his brother use his bed for the night and kept watch in case Alexander decided to go for round two.

**At the Pizzeria**

After the restaurant had been closed for the night, Freddy went to Goldie's room. He removed the planks and knocked three times receiving a muffled ‘Come in.’ 

He walked into the room to see Goldie sitting on his bed. He raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to come farther into the room. Freddy came in and shut the door behind him. 

“They came back.” Freddy said.

**“Who?”** Goldie asked.

“Michael, Michelle, and Jeremy. They came to visit us today, told us they're moving at the end of the month.” He explained.

**“What’s so special about the end of the month?”** Goldie asks.

“They leave the thirtieth. The day before is Jeremy’s birthday and I need you to get them a present. All of them.” Freddy said.

**“But why me? After what I did-“** Goldie started.

Freddy held up a hand. “They don’t remember what happened. They recall the accident, yes, but not who did it. If you do this it may help you feel better.”

Goldie seemed to think about what he was saying and figured he was right. He’d never forgive himself on his own, so maybe this would help him. He agreed and said he’d come up with something by then and Freddy bid him goodnight. That night Goldie made a few calls.

**July 29th, 2010**

For the last two weeks the three friends had been spending every day at the pizzeria. Chica had gladly supplied each of them with recipe after recipe. Bonnie and Blu taught Jeremy and Mike how to use a guitar, while Freddy helped them with the arcade games and taught Michelle how to sing. Foxy told them more stories than they could count.

Jeremy’s birthday was today and he was both excited and dreading it. On one hand he’d finally have a good birthday, on the other this would be the last time he’d see the animatronics. He quietly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He planned to make him and Vincent breakfast again but was surprised when his brother was already standing there with a plate of pancakes.

“Happy birthday, Jeremy.” He said, holding the plate out to him. “Dad’s not here by the way, a friend of his said he’s gonna spend a couple days with him, doesn’t wanna be here for your birthday. Gives us more than enough time to leave and ditch the car.”

“Thanks.” Jeremy says. “I’m gonna go down to the pizzeria later today.”

“Why? Why would you ever wanna go back to that place?” Vincent questioned, concerned.

“They’re my friends. Plus Chica’s been giving me recipes for when we leave, I thought we’d need them.” Jeremy explained, moving to sit at the table.

Vincent didn’t say anything and handed him a bottle of syrup. He quickly ate his breakfast, sharing some with his brother and then went to get dressed for the day. As he was tying his shoes there was a knock at his door. He told Vincent to come in and he opened the door holding a hand behind his back.

“Whatca got there?” Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“A present.” Vincent replied, pulling a flat box from behind his back.

The present wasn’t fancy, just a plain white box with a green bow on top. Jeremy opened it and pulled out tissue paper to reveal three chest binders. He looked at his brother in disbelief. He quickly set the box down and nearly tackled his brother in a hug. He thanked Vincent over and over again, repeating the words like a mantra.

Vincent told him to calm down and see if the binder fit before getting his hopes up. Jeremy let go and Vincent stepped out in the hallway. Jeremy quickly put the binder on and tested it out. He moved from side to side and jumped around and could still breath so he figured he could keep it on for a quite while. He put his shirt back on and opened the door to let Vincent see. His brother gave him another hug.

“I’ve got to head in for my last day at both of my jobs and collect my paychecks. I’ll meet you at Freddy’s later today all right?” Vincent said.

“When do we leave tomorrow?” Jeremy asked, walking to the front door.

“Early in the morning. It’s supposed to be eight and a half hours if we never stop, but including food and bathroom breaks it’ll be twelve hours tops.” Vincent explained. “Dad will be gone for at least a week, we’ve got plenty of time to get there and ditch the car.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later. Bye.” Jeremy said walking out the door.

Vincent watched him walk down the street before going inside and getting ready for work.

Jeremy had texted his friends beforehand and they were already waiting for him at the meet up spot. Together they walked to the pizzeria and made their way inside. It was a quiet day, not a lot of families were there. Chica waved to them when they walked in and brought them a pizza while they waited. Foxy was telling a story to the few kids in his cove, while the Bonnies were having some sort of guitar competition between each other while the kids judged. They couldn’t see Freddy and assumed that he was somewhere resting.

While there they played games and talked with their friends. After a few hours the other families had left and it was just the three teens. Vincent had gotten off early and had cashed in his checks so he could spend more time with Jeremy. Freddy had come from the back and pulled the kids, plus Vincent, to the backstage area. Chica brought out a green frosted cake and they all sang Happy Birthday to Jeremy.

When they finished she cut up the cake and gave the humans a slice.

“Oh! Before I forget I have a present for you guys.” Chica said walking outside for a moment.

She came back into the room with three binders in hand. She handed one to each of the kids. 

“These are all the recipes I didn’t have time to share with you all.” She explained.

“And Blu and I wrote down the cords for some of the songs we sing.” Bonnie said, handing Mike and Jeremy both a notebook.

“As well as the notes for some of my songs.” Freddy said handing Michelle a separate book.

“This is amazing. Thank you guys so much.” Michelle said, going over her notebook.

Suddenly, Vincent’s phone went off and he excused himself. They heard the front door slam shut and Freddy said he’d be back with one last gift. He quickly went and got Goldie and brought him backstage. Goldie hesitantly stepped into the room. They hadn’t noticed the newest guest and he cleared his throat to get their attention. They looked over to him and smiled while the others stood off to the side, ready to step in case Goldie tried something again.

“Hi, are you new? I don’t remember you.” Jeremy asked.

“Ah, no I’m not. I’m retired so people don’t see me anymore.” Goldie answered. “I haven’t introduced myself. Hi, I’m Golden Freddy, or Goldie for short.”

“Hi Goldie. Your fur looks really nice.” Michelle complemented.

“Thank you, Michelle.” Goldie said.

“I feel like I know you.” Mike said.

Goldie felt his pump stop at that. He couldn’t tell them the truth. He quickly tried to think of a way to fix this without reminding them of what he’d done.

“Well I would hope so. We were friends from before the accident, I guard the back of the restaurant to make sure no kids ever get hurt like you did.” Goldie lied.

“Really? That’s awesome! Did you bring us a present too?” Jeremy asked.

Goldie nodded and handed out three small boxes to each kid. They opened them to see small pendants with their names engraved into them with small gems above them. (How they look:  [ Jeremy ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/38f7a7684efa3cb52aa503828090ebd6/3944a061f89f54c7-a3/s1280x1920/f0c798d802a5b753844d73b4721832b04a5e5b77.jpg) ,  [ Mike ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/17e5dff55c3a3855e5fa4b1767d09716/3944a061f89f54c7-30/s1280x1920/6fb9264187608607a5b80d2e97c6c63b8e8a1af5.png) ,  [ Michelle ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a190524ff4994d5bf3fac05fe3012719/3944a061f89f54c7-d7/s1280x1920/1bfb3a636b27be1f5e99ae8d6c282a2d68f95796.png) )

They thanked Goldie for the presents and hugged him. He felt as though a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. They weren’t mad at him, they really didn’t remember. Goldie spent a few more minutes talking to them before he had to leave, but they promised they’d be back just after opening to say goodbye to him.

After he left the group continued to talk while waiting for Vincent to come back inside.

“Jeremy I 'ave t' ask. Yer Dad hasn't tried t' put his hands on ye has he?” Foxy questioned.

“Once last week, but Vincent came and saved me. But he’s gonna be gone for the rest of the week cause he doesn’t wanna be around for my birthday so I don’t have to worry about him tomorrow.” Jeremy answers.

The animatronics were relieved. Blu was curious about something though.

“Hey Jeremy, how are you and your brother gonna get there? California is pretty far.” He asked.

“Promise you won’t be mad at me?” Jeremy asked. He waited until they all agreed. “We’re gonna steal my dad's car!” He rushed out.

“Why on Earth would ye plunder his car?!” Foxy blurted out.

“We don’t have any other choice. We either take it or we stay here.” Jeremy explained.

“Hey Jer, we gotta go soon. We have to be up really early and drop these two off tonight.” Vincent said coming back in the room.

“We’ll meet you outside.” Mike said. Vincent nodded and went back outside.

They waited until the door slammed shut once again before anyone spoke.

“Please be careful. We’d hate it if you got hurt again.” Chica said, pulling the three into a hug. The others slowly joined in until they were surrounded on all sides. 

They let go and bid them goodbye, promising to stop by in the morning. 

**June 30th, 2010**

True to their word they all came back early next morning just after the pizzeria opened. The workers didn’t pay them any mind and let them be. Freddy figured no one would really be here for at least an hour so he brought the kids backstage while Vincent stayed outside in the car.

Freddy bombarded Jeremy with questions like, ‘Do you have enough food?’, ‘Are you sure your father won’t come after you?’ and ‘Don’t talk to strangers.’

When he was satisfied with Jeremy’s answers he let the others talk to him. Foxy had come out of his cove at one point and stood off to the side while the others said goodbye, Chica trying her hardest not to cry. When the others were done the teens came up to Foxy and gave him a group hug.

“Jus' promise ye'll come back one day, yeah? That’s all I ask.” Foxy said when they let go.

“We promise we’ll come back one day.” Michelle said.

“But when we come back you’ll have a hard time getting rid of us.” Mike added

They all laughed and the group left backstage to see three or four families coming in. They said one last goodbye and left with Vincent. He dropped them off at home then he and Jeremy got onto the highway, heading towards their new home. 

Michelle’s parents were waiting on her when she opened the door and they packed their last few boxes and left. Mike’s parents were already in the car and fussed at him for leaving.


End file.
